


Fluff, canon, rare pair, porn

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Elephants, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Paradoxical Architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art produced for the 2015 Inceptiversary themed weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking about elephants




	2. Paradox




	3. Threesome with carpet




	4. Hammerhead sharks




End file.
